


You've got to lose inhibition

by WanderingWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWanda/pseuds/WanderingWanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time waits for no one,<br/>So do you want to waste some time,<br/>Oh, oh tonight?<br/>Don't be afraid of tomorrow,<br/>Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight"</p><p>Five times where Marinette kisses the person who has become the most important in her life. Six drabbles (two put together) of exactly 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got to lose inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed, that's so awkward. It's the first time I write about kisses.This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. French being my first language, there are probably some mistakes here and there, I apologize!  
> Bonne lecture !

Marinette wasn’t exactly inexperienced at kissing. She had a boyfriend when she was twelve and although they had been together for only a few weeks, they had their fair time of saliva exchange.

Maybe it’s because of that that she doesn’t hesitate and kisses him. He’s trying to kill her, and it’s the only way to stop him. No big deal. She doesn’t really want to.

Chat Noir’s darkened lips are glacial against hers. He doesn’t fight back, but his body stiffens.

His mouth finally becomes warm. She knows it’s her friend again.

Afterwards, she doesn’t think much about it.

*******

They have been partners for months, it’s only normal that they are close.

They are synchronized: they can imitate each other’s movements, understand their teammate’s strategy without needing words.

After every battle, they fist bump. It has always been their way to celebrate their victory against the forces of evil.

One day, Chat becomes greedy and asks for a kiss.

“Only because you’ve earned it, Kitty”

Except that she miscalculates and he moves a bit, and Marinette’s lips brush against his.

It lasts only one second. They are both too embarrassed (even Chat Noir, he’s suddenly so red!) to talk.

*******

He almost died, she realizes as he squeezes weakly her hands, his face pale. He could have disappeared from her life. She would have never seen again his playful smile, his blonde hair dancing with the wind as he’s running, nor hear his lame puns and pick up lines that she has learnt to appreciate.

She would have never felt his warm embrace ever, ever again.

Today, he almost died because of her.

Impulsively, her lips crash against his. He’s too surprised to move at first, until he responds with the same desperation and fire.

They are a panting mess.

*******

Under the moonlight, on the highest building of the city they have sworn to protect, the two heroes are gazing at each other.

“So… We actually won?” Chat Noir’s voice is hesitant. Should he be ecstatic, or sorrowful?

“Yes”, Ladybug cleans the blood on his face. Beaten and bruised, he’s still handsome. “I can’t believe it’s over… I’m not sure…”

Does she want to become old, plain Marinette again? What about their _partnership_? Her heart skips a beat. He cups her chin on his hands, lovingly.

“It doesn’t have to.”

They meet again. Tonight, the stars are shining for them.

*******

Marinette can’t face him. He tries to reach her, but she runs away, every time.

They are in an empty classroom. Adrien has finally caught her alone, convincing Alya and Nino to leave.

Her face is red. She wants to die.

They had taken their masks off. The boy she has come to love is in fact her crush, who has seen her being clumsy, awkward, and _plain_. To Chat Noir ( _Adrien_ ), she was no longer the cool and confident Ladybug.

But she recognizes the hands on her arms as the ones that have always been there to catch her, the ones that have meant the world to her when she has let herself show a bit of her vulnerability to her longtime partner.

The eyes that seem to never be satisfied by the sight of her face are the same.

“I’m sorry I ran away”, she finally mutters after he convinces her to stay. “That was… So _uncool_.”

He laughs for the first time in days. To Marinette, it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

“I’m happy you’re Ladybug”, Adrien assured.

They kiss like always, except this time she’s Ladybug and Marinette and he’s Chat Noir and Adrien.


End file.
